


Bloom

by softyuns



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Drabbles, Fluff, Hardcore hand holding, Like That's Literally It, M/M, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Tags will be added, lots of kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22069954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softyuns/pseuds/softyuns
Summary: What’s beautiful always withersEven the moonlightEven the flowersBut I pray the memories will last forever♡A collection of drabbles of Yunhyeong and Donghyuk being boyfriends, or pre-boyfriends. Mostly cute scenarios. Non-related amongst each other.
Relationships: Kim Donghyuk/Song Yunhyeong
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	1. Thunderstorm

**Author's Note:**

> Hello uwu I'm back with my yundong agenda! It's not much but it's honest work y'all,, 
> 
> We really are lacking on the yundong category, so here I bring some short stories I've come up with in the last year. I'll be posting from time to time, not a set date! :P
> 
> Bloom because each moment is like a flower blooming on a tree idk I ran out of ideas for the title I'm SORRY.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy!! ^^

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Rain made Donghyuk gloomy, and even though Yunhyeong was scared of thunderbolt himself he would conquer his fears to cheer him up._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first drabble I remember I wrote at 3am the day before a final exam bacause I couldn't sleep :P Based on true facts I have no proof of but also have no doubt! This one is also special because it has a fanart I commissioned months~ ago! You can see it [here!](https://twitter.com/yvndong/status/1150978454390575104?s=20)
> 
> If you like it, please leave a comment! ♡

“So there we were. Eunjin was screaming like her life depended on it and I didn’t know how to get her to stop, and that’s when I hear the front door unlock and I see my life go before my eyes because they’re gonna kill me for making their little princess cry —“

Donghyuk’s loud laughter breaks the quiet atmosphere of Yunhyeong’s voice mixing with the heavy rain hitting the window. It almost feels as a light in the dark room during this rainy night.

Both of them were on Yunhyeong’s bed under the covers, facing each other closely as the older told his childhood story. It had become an habit between the two of them, going to Yunhyeong’s room whenever it rained to talk and distract themselves until the rain would stop. 

Rain made Donghyuk gloomy, and even though Yunhyeong was scared of thunderbolt himself he would conquer his fears to cheer him up. Also, just Donghyuk’s presence would distract him from the lightning roaring outside.

“Hey, hey, let me finish,” Yunhyeong continues with his low voice. “So I literally cover her mouth and she tries to scream even harder but I tell her ‘if you shut up and don’t tell mom and dad, I promise you we will play whatever you want for the next month’. Her eyes went big and I knew how bad I had fucked up, but there was no turning back.” Donghyuk laughs again, this time only a quiet chuckle, and he moves slightly closer to Yunhyeong, with the excuse of warming up.

“And what happened next?” he asks with a smile, his hot breath hitting Yunhyeong’s face as he talks. 

“Oh, I was a princess for weeks. She’d put on makeup on me and make me wear some of her dresses, and then we would have tea parties with her plushies. It was humiliating, but at least she didn’t tell I broke her christmas gift”. 

Donghyuk laughs so loud Yunhyeong can’t hear the thunderbolt that just hit the ground, and he inevitably smiles as well. Once Donghyuk’s laugh fades away, he sighs deeply. “That’s the funniest one so far, hyung.”

“I have plenty more. But it’s raining a lot lately and I don’t wanna waste them all just today.”

“It doesn’t seem like the rain is stopping any time soon, though...”

“I can tell you jokes.”

“Oh my god, please don’t,” he laughs, and Yunhyeong frowns. 

The rain, if anything, is only getting heavier, and just when Yunhyeong is about to defend his amazing jokes a lightning falls on the area, rumbling through the quietness of the city at 3am. He scrunches his face as a reaction, keeping his eyes closed even after a few seconds, but he slowly opens them when he feels a soothing touch on his waist, a finger rubbing circles on the little spot of skin his shirt left as it unnoticeably went up a bit.

“It’s okay, hyung,” Donghyuk comforts him in a sweet voice, eyes big as he look at Yunhyeong carefully, as if he could break with the touch of the water drops. 

“Yes, yes. I’m okay,” he reassures him with a smile. The circles don’t stop, nonetheless, and Yunhyeong doesn’t want them to, but he still notices something. “Your hands are cold.”

“Ah, yes...” Donghyuk says, breaking the touch to bring his hands together and trying to warm them by rubbing them against each other. 

Yunhyeong moves in closer and hugs Donghyuk, trapping his hands between their bodies. “The heat of two bodies combined is better than one,” he whispers, and Donghyuk laughs through his nose. “I’m actually kind of hot, so you can warm your hands under my shirt if you want to, I don’t mind.”

Donghyuk doesn’t hesitate much, soon enough having both hands against Yunhyeong’s lower back (which was, in fact, hot). It’s also only natural for their legs to tangle in this position, but at this point none of them find it weird but rather familiar, comfortable.

“What do you want to talk about now?” Yunhyeong asks, the hot breath coming out as he speaks warming up Donghyuk’s nose. 

“Oh, we could... stay quiet? I’m actually kind of sleepy now, aren’t you?”

“Aren’t you feeling down anymore?”

“No, no, hyung! Your stories always cheer me up as much as I hate the rain,” he says with a smile.

“And do you want to sleep here?” 

“I’m not sad anymore, but I also don’t wanna be alone...” he replies with a small pout, and Yunhyeong only hugs him closer.

“Let’s sleep then. Hopefully it will stop raining once the morning comes,” Yunhyeong tells him moving from his position, going up a little in bed so that Donghyuk can more comfortably hide his face in the crook of his neck. 

“Yes, let’s hope it stops raining,” Donghyuk agrees as he closes his eyes and cuddles in Yunhyeong’s chest. 

But it is a lie. 

Donghyuk hopes it keeps raining, so that he can stay safe in Yunhyeong’s hold just a little bit longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are deeply appreciated! ♡


	2. Gloves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuk forgets his gloves, Yunhyeong comes up with a solution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi~! I had already posted this on Twitter like a month ago, but I edited it and wanted to add it to this archive :,0 I hope you like it ^^♡

The temperatures had dropped to negative numbers lately and today is particularly cold, the wind piercing every bit of uncovered skin. Although it’s warmer inside their apartment, Donghyuk and Yunhyeong find themselves bored, so they decide to go to a coffee shop nearby to have a hot drink.

As soon as they step out of their apartment building, the cold wind hits their faces. Both of them cover as much as they can with their scarves, and Donghyuk whines, gaining Yunhyeong’s attention. 

“What happened?” he asks. 

“I forgot my gloves,” Donghyuk complaints. His face is covered but Yunhyeong can see him pout. 

“Again? Just go get them quick!”

“I don’t wanna take the elevator all the way to the twentieth floor!” he whines once again.

“Then deal with it!”

“My fingers are gonna freeze and they’ll have to amputate them!”

“Agh, it’s always the same...” Yunhyeong rolls his eyes and takes one of his gloves off. “Here,” he hands it to Donghyuk, who receives it with a smile and puts it on the opposite hand of the one Yunhyeong is wearing. 

Yunhyeong extends his hand to him, and Donghyuk knows exactly what he has to do, so he holds his hand, intertwining their fingers, and Yunhyeong puts both of their hands inside the warm pocket of his parka.

It’s the sacrifice he always does whenever Donghyuk forgets his gloves, which happens quite often and suspiciously only when he goes out with Yunhyeong alone. But he doesn’t mind, the heat of their hands together is more effective than the knitted gloves anyways.

They hold hands  — with nothing other warming purposes, of course — the short ten minute walk to the coffee shop they usually go to, and Yunhyeong doesn’t know if Donghyuk realizes the way he sometimes squishes the older’s hand inside his pocket, tightening the grip. 

Although they let go of their hands once they’re inside the cozy coffee shop, the emptiness still makes it feel as if they were still out in the cold. Not even the warm cup between their hands makes up for it  — it’s actually quite hotter, but they are also very dramatic. 

They stay there for about an hour just drinking their coffees, talking about whatever while being on their phones and showing each other something funny they find online, and decide to leave before it gets unbearably cold outside. 

Donghyuk doesn’t have to remind Yunhyeong of his bare hands, as soon as they step out he gives him one of his gloves and puts their hands back in his pocket immediately. They don’t realize they’re still holding hands as they step into the building, as they go up on the elevator and only let go as they step inside their apartment, where it’s already warm. 

There’s no one in the upstairs apartment, so Yunhyeong stays downstairs because he hates being alone, specially during winter. Once they’ve take off their shoes Yunhyeong steps into the kitchen to get some food as Donghyuk goes turn on the TV and lie on the couch, where Yunhyeong joins him after a few minutes. 

They stay there quiet, until Donghyuk breaks the silence asking “isn’t it still kind of cold?”

“Is it, Donghyuk?”

“I’ve always being sensitive to the cold, you know... look,” he says putting the back of his hand against Yunhyeong’s cheek. “Feels like ice.”

And Yunhyeong knows it’s kind of bullshit —the heater is on, raises one eyebrow with a “i’m not buying this” expression because he has an image to maintain, but still reaches for Donghyuk’s hand and holds it while they watch whatever variety show is on TV, unconsciously rubbing Donghyuk’s hand with his thumb.

Yunhyeong knows Donghyuk will once again accidentally forget his gloves next time they go out, so he will just make sure to share his with him and to wear a jacket with warm and big pockets to put their hands on them. 

It’s just comfortable and nice knowing they’ll always have a hand to hold when the weather is cold, or when it’s their hearts they need to warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's very short but I still hope you enjoyed it :,)
> 
> Kudos and comments are very appreciated! ><
> 
> Love, M. ♡


	3. Cherry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yunhyeong and Donghyuk play the lipbalm challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say about this one, I just wanted to write something Nivea related heheh. Kithes!!

_ The lip balm challenge. _

It was a fun game Yunhyeong had seen on Youtube and couldn’t get out of his head. The premise was simple: you apply different flavoured lip balms and the other person has to guess the flavor just by tasting it out of your lips. And Yunhyeong, being  _ Yunhyeong _ , had more than enough resources to play. So he drags Donghyuk along, and sits him in bed in front of him.

“How are there this many Nivea flavours and how did you even  _ get  _ all of these?” Donghyuk asks, looking at the ten chapsticks laying next to them.

“I have my sources. But anyways, let’s play!” Yunhyeong says excitedly, clapping as he thinks of where to start. “So yes, basically I put on all of these and you have to guess just by kissing me!” he explains.

Donghyuk laughs, easily giving in to his boyfriend desires. It’s not like he is gonna complain to kiss him a bunch of times just for a game. 

“Okay, so how many right guesses can be considered a win?”

Yunhyeong thinks for a couple of seconds, unconsciously pouting as he does. “There are ten lip balms, right? Then if you guess at least five you win. Four or less, you lose.”

“Five?! What do I get if I win though?”

“What do you want?”

“Buy me food!” Donghyuk says.

“I make you food all the time!” Yunhyeong complains, kind of offended.

“And I love your food! But take me out to like, a good meat place,” he asks, puppy eyes big on his face.

“Fine,” Yunhyeong agrees, what else can he do. “Shall we start then?”

“Yep!” 

Yunhyeong reaches to his bedside table, looking for an eye mask, and Donghyuk arches his brow.

“What are you doing?” he asks.

“Covering your eyes so you don’t cheat!” Yunhyeong says, as if it was obvious.

“Oh we are playing  _ blindfolded? _ Kinky.”

“Stop being nasty!” Yunhyeong whines, hitting his arm. “Come here.”

“Fine,” Donghyuk laughs, getting closer to let Yunhyeong out the eye mask on him.

Yunhyeong makes sure Donghyuk can’t see anything through the eye mask, and once he is done he applies the first lip balm. He lets Donghyuk know he’s done, and he doesn’t hesitate to taste the lip balm out of Yunhyeong’s lips. On all the videos he had seen, most couples seemed sweet about it and it ended up in soft kisses, but Donghyuk is determined to  _ win _ that meat and isn’t playing around. 

After some seconds of, literally,  _ tasting _ Yunhyeong’s lips, he leans back and thinks for a moment.

“How many tries do I get?” he asks before saying his answer.

“I’ll be nice to you… You get two tries, okay?”

“Fair...” Donghyuk takes a couple of seconds to be sure of his answer. “That one was… mango? It felt like mango.” Yunhyeong makes a  _ wrong answer _ kinda sound, and Donghyuk sighs. He was so sure. “Okay then… pomegranate.”

“It was… actually peach.”

“ _ Fuck, _ ” Donghyuk says, and Yunhyeong only laughs in return. “It’s harder than I thought…”

“Yep! Okay next one.”

Donghyuk looks for his lips once again determined, and Yunhyeong feels a little attacked as the other licks his bottom lip trying to decipher the flavor.

“This is… strawberry?”

“You are… right! One point!”

Donghyuk makes a cute celebration sound, one point closer to food, and ask Yunhyeong to put on the next one. 

Seven more flavors go by, and Donghyuk only guesses three of them.  _ What the fuck is a guava? _ he asks when Yunhyeong tells him the name of the flavor, a fruit he had never heard of before.

Yunhyeong’s lips are a little wet and swollen at this point, and there is only one flavor left, the one that is going to make Donghyuk either win or leave the barbecue he can already savor as just a dream. He seems pretty confident, though, and Yunhyeong wonders if he will get this one.

“Okay, go ahead,” he says.

Donghyuk gets close, grabbing Yunhyeong by his jaw and already smiling in victory before he even touches his lips, his dimples forming on his cheeks. Unlike the previous times, where Donghyuk would try to taste as much as possible, it only takes a small kiss, just their lips touching for a couple of seconds, for Donghyuk to confidently say his answer.

“This is cherry,” he says, lips brushing against Yunhyeong’s.

“Why are you so confident on this one?”

“I kiss you way too much not to know what your lips usually taste like. It’s always cherry chapstick.”

Yunhyeong laughs, and kisses Donghyuk again. 

“Okay, you won!” 

“Woohoo!” Donghyuk takes off the eye mask, and raises his arms in victory. “Can’t wait for you to treat me!”

“I probably would’ve anyways,” Yunhyeong says with a smile.

“Is that the only price I get?” Donghyuk asks playfully.

“What else do you want?!”

Donghyuk moves in bed, climbing on Yunhyeong’s lap and wrapping his legs about his boyfriend’s hips with a mischievous smile. 

“Can I get one more taste of those cherry lips?” he asks, his voice deepening a little as he brushes his thumb against Yunhyeong’s swollen bottom lip. Always so inviting.

“Aren’t you tired by now?” Yunhyeong says teasingly, hugging Donghyuk by the waist.

Donghyuk cups Yunhyeong’s face with his hands, ready for a proper make out session after only kissing his boyfriend with  _ competitive  _ purposes for the last half an hour.

“I could never get enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment if you liked it! :3
> 
> Love, M. ♡


	4. Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A spin the bottle game ends up in Yunhyeong and Donghyuk being chosen for a “seven minutes of heaven” everyone seems a little too excited about but themselves. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! so i kinda abandoned this drabble collection but i'm here with another one after almost half a year lol, i'll try to work on more during my break!! i doubt many people read them but writing yundong is one of the few things that gives me serotonin during these times so yeah~ haha so if someone else can enjoy it, it's also nice! i hope you enjoy c:

A spin the bottle game ends up in Yunhyeong and Donghyuk being chosen for a “seven minutes of heaven” everyone seems a little too excited about but themselves. 

Hanbin pushes them into the closet, and points a finger at the pair. “I won’t let you leave until seven minutes have passed, okay? I’m begging you two to stop being stupid and do something,” he warns and then locks the door for them.

The space is to small to properly fit both of them, and Yunhyeong has to pretty much pin Donghyuk against the wall for comfort in the darkness. Their faces are only a few centimeters apart and their chests are pressed against each other, but none of them realizes how hard the other’s heart is beating because their own is doing the same. 

“Did he just call us stupid?” Yunhyeong breaks the awkward silence. 

“I’m pretty sure he just did... Kim Hanbin of all people,” Donghyuk says, making both of them laugh.

“So... what are we supposed to do now?” Yunhyeong asks awkwardly. 

“I mean we still have like six minutes left in here... so whatever you want. We can just talk if-” just as the words come out of Donghyuk’s mouth there is a strong pounding from outside the door that startles both of them — the place is too small, so it resonates in their brains. 

“TOO MUCH TALKING, GET TO ACTION,” Hanbin screams from the other side followed by laughs from the rest of their friends.

“Maybe we should... you know, for the game purposes...” Yunhyeong suggests. 

“Yeah, sure. I mean it’s the game after all so...”

“Okay.”

“Okay,” Donghyuk nods. 

Yunhyeong leans in and pecks Donghyuk’s lips, backing up right after and trying to read Donghyuk’s expression even though it is impossible to do so in the dark. If he was able to see him, he’d probably laugh at how red Donghyuk’s ears just got. 

“You know we still have a few minutes left...” Donghyuk hints, hoping Yunhyeong will get it, and it doesn’t take long before Yunhyeong is leaning into another kiss, a proper one this time. 

Yunhyeong brings down his hands, from resting on the wall behind Donghyuk to cupping his face, and Donghyuk finds his way to rest on Yunhyeong’s waist. 

The kiss gets more intense which each passing second, introducing some tongue and Yunhyeong catching Donghyuk’s lower lip in between his teeth a couple of times. 

It feels as if both of them had been waiting for this moment for a long time and are finally releasing all the energy inside them.

They separate for a second to take a breath, in which Donghyuk blurts out a breathy “I’ve been wanting to kiss you for so long,” to which Yunhyeong only replies by kissing him harder. 

They’re too invested on each other’s mouth to realize seven minutes already went by, and the sound of Hanbin unlocking the door is what brings them back to reality. 

“So how did our lovebirds do?” he asks as he starts opening the door, but is met by them shutting it closed from inside. He tries again but they close it one more time. “The seven minutes are over-“

“Bin...” Jiwon comes from behind, putting a hand on Hanbin’s shoulder. “They have years of accumulated unresolved sexual tension. Let them be.” 

Hanbin nods in agreement, and gets his hand off the closet door as the loud making out noises come out from the inside. 

“I’m proud of them...” he says, dramatically whipping away a tear. 

“We all are,” Jiwon sighs, and the group nods in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave kudos or a small comment if you liked it! thanks for reading!! ♡
> 
> Love, M. ♡


	5. Muscles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yunhyeong injures himself while working out and Donghyuk finds out the reason why he's being so hard on himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi~! so i've had this drafted for like a year i think?? idk why i didn't post it, but since it's summer and yunhyeong (once again) got BUFF buff, i decided to post it now c: enjoy!

Yunhyeong had noticed it before. The way Donghyuk sometimes stares at Bobby’s arms and muscular back. He doesn’t know if he himself notices, but it’s obvious in his eyes he finds the physique attractive. 

He knows he shouldn’t feel jealous about it, because Bobby is just Donghyuk’s best friend and to be honest it is hard not to stare at his built, but it still makes him feel insecure. It makes him feel small whenever he takes off his shirt in front of Donghyuk, and he worries the other won’t feel attracted to him when they’re together. 

So Yunhyeong proposes himself to gain some muscle too. He has always been on the skinny side and it’s hard for him to gain body mass, but he is Yunhyeong after all, and he won’t have some lame excuse not to do his best when he focuses on a goal. 

He starts hitting the gym every day, two times a day, sometimes. His muscles feel sore, and sometimes he gets so exhausted he feels like he’s about to pass out — the combination of their daily idol routine plus the exercise becoming almost lethal. But a little over a month after his new workout routine, when his arms start getting bigger and his shoulders broader, he notices how Donghyuk always stares a few seconds more, or how he pays attention to his arms and chest a little more than he used to when they’re alone, and that’s what keeps him going.

That’s until he accidentally gets hurt while weightlifting. It’s not something too bad, just a little muscle strain he can get cured with some rest, but it still gets Donghyuk dead worried about him.

“You’ve been too hard on yourself! You look exhausted, two or three days a week without hitting the gym won’t kill you,” Donghyuk scolds him when he’s helping Yunhyeong change his surgical gauze.

“I know, I know,” he replies, closing his eyes due to the pain, “I just wanted to look better.”

“Fans will always scream at the sight of skin, you don’t have to be build for that,” the younger tells him in a serious tone. He himself had have struggles with his image, but he also knows fans care more about them looking healthy.

“Well maybe it’s not fans I wanna look good for,” Yunhyeong says quietly, watching as Donghyuk carefully makes sure the tape is in it’s right place. “I do have _someone_ I need to give a better impression to, since he’s the one that sees me the most.”

Donghyuk stops what he is doing to look at him, eyes open in surprise. “Me?”

“Who else...”

“You don’t need to impress _me_!”

“I know you like buff guys... I just... just wanted you to like my body better.”

Donghyuk’s expression is a mix of affection, offense and incredulity. “Don’t be dumb,” he tells him, lightly hitting his arm. “I liked you when you were skinnier because I could hug all of you, and I’d like you if you weight one thousand kilograms because I would have more Yunhyeong to hold,” he says, pecking his lips. “I would even like you if you went bald, which —“

“Shut _up_.”

Donghyuk laughs, but goes back to his serious tone. “I really, really do like your muscles,” he cups Yunhyeong’s face, caressing the other’s cheek with his thumb. “But don’t be too hard on yourself, okay? I love you in any shape.”

“I love you too,” Yunhyeong replies, leaning into the touch and kissing the inside of Donghyuk’s hand. And he feels the same, because he will always like Donghyuk no matter what he looks like.

He’s still going to work out hard, nonetheless, because he wants those stares all to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! i hope you liked it ˆˆ kudos or comments are always deeply appreciated! 
> 
> Love, M. ♡


	6. Cigarettes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not-so-fluff drabble i couldn't help myself from writing because of [this](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Eqq_jkBXEAIsuu0?format=jpg&name=medium) comment i found on reddit and couldn't stop thinking about. i'm sorry, random stranger, for using your life experiences to write yundong fanfics!! btw don't smoke, kids!!

The loud music coming from the bar faded as Donghyuk walked to the alley at the back, taking out one cigarette and lighting it up. He was the only one there, the girl he was fucking at the moment waiting for him inside. Someone could’ve hit on her while he was gone, because what was a beautiful woman alone at a bar? Not like he cared, though, their friends with benefits boundaries was still blurry.

Donghyuk let out the smoke into the night, resting his head against the brick wall, when another man joined him in the alley, apparently to smoke as well. The man nodded at him, and Donghyuk returned the gesture. The stranger let out a "shit", and Donghyuk raised his eyes at him.

"Do you have a lighter?" he asked.

"Sure," Donghyuk replied, taking it out of his pocket to lend it to him.

The other man walked up to him, resting against the wall next to Donghyuk but leaving a reasonable space between them. "Thanks."

They stayed smoking in silence for a few seconds until the stranger spoke again.

"Kinda boring in there, isn't it?" the man asked, initiating a conversation.

"Eh, the music could be better but it's not that bad."

"So are you here by yourself?" he inquired.

"Nah, I'm here with someone."

"Girlfriend?"

Donghyuk thought about it for a second. Well, technically no, because they were just fucking around.

"No," he replied simply.

"Huh," the man raised an eyebrow, eyes fixed on him. "Boyfriend, then?"

Donghyuk laughed, tapping on his cigarette to get rid of the ashes.

"I'm straight."

"Mmm..."

"I'm flattered, though," he said with a laugh, looking at the stranger.

"What for?”

"Oh, sorry, I thought -" Donghyuk was interrupted by the other's laughter.

"I'm just kidding. I was trying to hit on you. See if I could get lucky and take you home," he said nonchalantly, taking another smoke.

As straight as he was, Donghyuk liked the feeling of being desired by someone else. It made him feel confident, empowered, no matter if it was a girl or a dude. It was impossible for him not to have a subtle change in his body language at the other man's words.

"Maybe if you were a girl you would've gotten lucky," Donghyuk teased with a smirk. He threw his cigarette on the floor and stepped on it.

"It's a shame," the other says, mimicking Donghyuk's action, "you have the most kissable looking lips I've ever seen,” he complimented him with a playful smirk.

Donghyuk would be lying if he said he wasn't turned on by the compliments. He was too drunk to care.

"A kiss won't hurt, I guess," he said, starting to lean in and bumping his lips into the eager stranger, who kissed him back without hesitation. It was quick, and both went back to their positions against the wall, looking at each other.

"That was nice," the stranger said with a laugh. Donghyuk couldn't help but notice how charming his smile was, even for a straight dude like him. He only nodded in return. "Can I have some more?"

Donghyuk didn't think about it before he found himself pinning the stranger against the brick wall. _It's whatever,_ he thought. The kiss this time was more passionate, their tongues finding their way inside each other's mouth and the stranger's hands squeezing Donghyuk butt, taking him by surprise and making him moan into the kiss, which only made the other man squeeze harder.

They separated, breaths heavy after the very short but quite intense make out session.

"Thanks," the stranger said with a smile, patting Donghyuk's shoulder before he started walking back to the bar.

"Thank you," Donghyuk replied, following him in a few seconds later.

Donghyuk was 99% sure he was not into dudes, and maybe it was the alcohol reaching his brain, but he thought if his date got boring during the night, he might try to find that dude again. See where it leads, clarify that 1% left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He did look for the stranger later that night hehe. Comments and kudos are always appreciated! ♡


	7. Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which donghyuk offers yunhyeong kisses, and confuses him a little bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a short, sweet yundong valentine's drabble. i was going to write a whole different longer one-shot but i couldn't finish it in time so i came up with this instead! ♡ you can see the twitter version [here](https://twitter.com/yvndong/status/1360998755340853249)!

Today’s practice had finally come to an end a little after midnight, all the boys exhausted after hours of dancing non-stop. Everyone was already leaving, but Yunhyeong stayed behind to go to the bathroom first, and told Chanwoo and their manager he would follow them right away. 

He came out of the bathroom stall to wash his hands, as well as drinking some water and throwing some on sweaty face to cool down a little. He didn’t notice Donghyuk coming in until the younger was hugging him from the side, making him jump in surprise.

“Donghyuk you scared the shit out of me,” Yunhyeong scolded him. “The staff is saying they have seen things at night in the new building, I thought you were a ghost.”

Donghyuk laughed, resting his cheek on Yunhyeong’s shoulder. 

“I’m sorry~,” he sing-sang. “I stayed behind talking with some of the dancers but needed to pee before going home,” Donghyuk explained, and took a big sigh right after, exhausted as well. “Oh, by the way, do you want a kiss?” he asked, taking Yunhyeong by surprise.

“A kiss?” he questioned in a confused tone, moving his head to look at Donghyuk who was still resting on his shoulder. 

“Yes, I got some since it’s Valentine’s Day, so I can give you a few,” Donghyuk said. 

Yunhyeong moved around to face him, placing his hand on Donghyuk’s hips while the younger still had his arms wrapped around Yunhyeong’s waist. Donghyuk cheeks were red, but Yunhyeong couldn’t tell if it was because of the dance practice they just finished or because he was blushing. 

“I mean, if you want to, yes, of course. I can always take some kisses, especially after a long day” Yunhyeong accepted the offer, placing his lips on Donghyuk’s softly, giving him a quick, sweet peck. 

Once he backed up, though, Donghyuk had a perplexed look on his face, eyes wide open. 

“What?” Yunhyeong asked, taken aback.

“Yunhyeong-hyung. I meant like the  _ chocolate _ kind of kiss. You know, the Hershey’s ones?” he explained in a high voice. “One of the dancer noonas gave me a bag, so I was asking you if you wanted some of  _ THOSE _ .”

Yunhyeong immediately pushed Donghyuk away, in panic. “Why didn’t you make it clear?” he screamed.

“I thought it was obvious!” Donghyuk yelled back, bursting into laughter right away. “Oh. My.  _ God _ .”

“Bye, Chanwoo and the manager are waiting for me at the van,” Yunhyeong said, trying to escape, but Donghyuk came after him and linked his arm before he could run away. 

“Hyung, did you want to kiss me that bad?” he teased him, poking Yunhyeong’s cheek with his finger. 

“No,” Yunhyeong stated dryly, making Donghyuk laugh even harder. 

“Do you still want some chocolate kisses, though?” Donghyuk asked, emphasizing on the type of kisses he was offering this time around. 

“No, fuck off.”

Right before he was about to head out of the building Donghyuk turned him around, making sure no one was nearby before pecking Yunhyeong on the lips again and backing up with a smile. 

“See you later!” he said, and ran to his van with a laugh, leaving Yunhyeong with the taste of chocolate on his lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed! comments and kudos are deeply appreciated! ♡


End file.
